


I will (no man's land.)

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the real world coming out of your shell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will (no man's land.)

**Author's Note:**

> This part is accompanied by a soundtrack; 
> 
> "a greater love is still unknown"  
> on Happy Endings For Lowlives  
> by the bitter life typecast

The door to the underside of the Gode's estate was cleverly concealed by a mirror hanging on the living room wall. Daniel didn't show me where it was, or even tell me it was in there; he brought me inside and sat me with his family to talk. Within half an hour (it seemed to me at least) he was gone, and everyone was looking at me like I had something on my face. I found the passageway after only a few minutes of vanity, and descended a stairwell surrounded by grey marble walls. it spiraled down, down; until finally I came to an opening where a foyer would rest in a home. There was a left corridor and a right corridor along with a large golden gate. I turned right and followed the hall to an enormous room full of small barred doors; much like the "cells" Ashley had written of. I could hear the sweet song I had recognized from Daniel's guitar coming from somewhere deep within the recesses of the bunker. I felt the discomfort of being watched again. i heard weeping. As I journeyed further inward the lights dimmed and the noises seemed to amplify. The weeping and the song became hauntingly melancholy- the sounds of banging on the bars and the floors began to echo all about. I turned to look at who was banging and I could see Daniel's mother trapped in a cell on my right. She was motioning toward me with her head turned so that I could not see her face, and banging on the bars which confined her with her other hand. As I got closer I could tell the weeping was coming from somewhere else, somewhere further down the row. Just as I began to change my mind, she turned and looked into my eyes. As I made my way back to the car I could feel the burn of someone staring at me and it wasn't a good sort of feeling like i got when I saw Daniel.  
I've got to figure out why he feels the need to watch what we're doing, I thought as I climbed into the car. Four minutes had passed on my dashboard clock, and the rain let loose as soon as I turned the engine over again. I dialed Keith on my cell phone to let him know I wasn't going to make it to dinner. I had a plan.

The man in the music store wore a copper mustache and spoke far too slowly for how excited I was, so I let him do most of the decision making to just to get out of there faster. I bought a cheap black six string called a NY Pro and a hard shell case to carry it in. The rain had still not stopped by the time I got home and my front lawn was riddled with frogs and cicadas and other swamp things. The water would have come inside if I hadn't been blessed enough to live on a hill, and the animals were smart enough to seek refuge up high as well. That was the first day I found D'Arcy the tree frog; perched on a poster of the planet Earth, staring at me with her red beady eyes. I set up a little terrarium for her before I left to head out to Horseshoe Lane, and made sure she wasn't going to become overheated while I was gone. After all, the rain made it far more unbearable to be in the heat. It was like a jungle, and there were still a few more days (at least) before the storm would die.  
I thought about my father on the way toward the Gode's, and how he had always wanted me to play guitar or any instrument for that matter. He had always tried to encourage me but didn't approve of the things i actually liked doing. Maybe that's why I could finally stop crying now- because I was feeling freedom like I'd never felt. A sense of release. Maybe he would have stopped me from exploring this place; If i had felt like I was disappointing him in any way, I would have stopped myself. For the first time I considered that maybe it wasn't so bad that he wasn't around. Maybe I can really do something great, I thought, by myself. Maybe.


End file.
